Cross Dressing Helps Transfers!
by itachisneko-nya
Summary: Gokusen 3! Hikaru is a girl with a wild attitude and is sometimes moody. She always keeps her promises and is always helping her slaves, especially Junpei. When she gets transferred to Akadou she learns to depend on others and falls in love OgataXOCXKazu
1. Akadou Academy

**Cross dressing helps transfers!**

**chapter 1-Akadou Academy!**

* * *

She punched him hard, hearing his nose break.

He yelped in pain, covering his nose as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Idiot. I told you if you tried to beat up Junpei, I would kill you." Said the girl, her hair tied back into a ponytail. "Shut the hell up! I was going easy on you!" yelled the boy, uncovering his nose.

"Whatever. I don't care. As long as you don't touch him again I won't hurt you." Said the girl, walking away, leaving the boy on the floor.

The boy smirked as he ran towards the defenseless back of the girl, only to be kicked right in the gut.

"Dumbass, I told you I was letting you off." the girl smiled, walking off as the boy was sprawling on the floor.

* * *

"Hikaru! Wait up!" yelled her slave. He was only alive because he was of some use.

"What is it?" Asked the girl, combing her long black hair back.

"I heard you are transferring to Akadou because of me. Sorry, Hikaru." cried her slave, Junpei. He was really crying, tears flowing down his already tear stained cheeks.

She sighed, petting his head.

"It's fine. I was going to be kicked out anyways." Hikaru answered, trying to ease her slave's pain.

"Will we still see each other?" asked Junpei, getting his hopes up.

"I don't think so. Don't worry though, you can come running to me if you have to." She said, getting her bag.

"Bye."

He stared at her back getting farther and farther away, sad.

* * *

She was in her room, preparing to get ready for school.

As she looked into the mirror she noticed something that wasn't right about her attire.

She wore the school boy uniform but had long hair.

"That's going to look weird." Hikaru muttered, getting a pair of scissors from her desk.

She tied a pony tail in very middle of the back of her head.

"Bye hair, it was great growing you." She said, cutting the hair up to the hair tie.

Long strands of hair fell to the hardwood floor as she looked into the mirror. Her hair was a uneven so she started to cut it into layers.

When she walked out of her house, she looked more like a man then a girl.

* * *

"Class, It's time for homeroom!" yelled Yankumi, yelling the same thing for the second time.

Everyone looked at her, not surprised to see her still there.

"Thank you, Now I'm going to introduce the new student." Said the teacher, smiling.

"What?" Yelled Ogata as Kazuma said, "Huh?"

"We are having a new student! Show him some respect." Said Yankumi, looking at the door.

"You can come in now." A boy walked in, his hair short and messy. He had dark brown eyes and normal frame.

He had a bored look on his face as he stood before the class.

"A group of wannabe delinquents. How am I not surprised." The boy muttered, more to himself then the class.

"Intro-" "The names Kame, Hikaru(Last, first). Just call me Hikaru. I'm 17, turning 18 in summer. " Said Hikaru, sitting down in the vacant seat in the back.

"Welcome Hikaru!" yelled Yankumi, smiling a bigger smile.

"Okay, now you are just creeping me out women." Said Hikaru.

* * *

He walked around the campus, a piece of pocky in his mouth.

He was thinking of how his friends at Mura High were, "Why the hell are you going to this school?" asked a familiar voice.

He turned around to see a chunky guy who was bald. "Who are you?" Hikaru asked, biting off half of the chocolate pocky.

"You don't remember me?" yelled the guy, grabbing Hikaru's collar.

"Let go." Said Hikaru, staring at the guy with piercing dark brown eyes. If looks could kill then the dude would be dead.

The guy looked taken aback. "You're a girl! So why are you here?" Asked the boy, letting Hikaru go.

Hikaru sighed and wiped off the imaginary dirt off his uniform.

He started to walk away from the school campus getting ready to ditch class.

When he was about to leave he felt someone grab his shirt.

"What the hell do you want, bastard!" yelled Hikaru, turning around. He did a roundhouse kick and got the boy in the gut.

"Don't touch me." He said colding, watching the guy sprawl on the floor.

* * *

"Ahh, its Friday." said the boy looking up from his watch.

Hikaru was in the classroom when he noticed the time. Mura High would have school over in 20 minutes. It would take him in 10 minutes to get there if he ran."

"I guess I better get going." The boy said, getting up. It had been 3 days since he had been in the class. The class was pretty interested in how he disappeared at lunch and ditched afternoon class.

"Where are you going?" Asked Yankumi, looking at the transfer.

"I have something important to attend to." Was all he said before walking out the door.

When Hikaru was out of the classroom and his footsteps were faint, Yankumi smiled.  
"Class trip! Follow Hikaru!" yelled Yankumi.

* * *

They followed silently behind Hikaru as he ran towards Mura High.

Once they were at the front, they noticed he was waiting for someone.

A small boy came out, he had huge glasses and looked very nerdy.

"Why is he with a boy that's from Mura High?" asked Ogata.

"Maybe it's a boyfriend." said Satoru, making everyone look at him.

"What are you on?" asked Kengo, shaking his head.

"Look they're leaving!" yelled Yankumi.

* * *

"It's great that you're still coming to pick me up, Hikaru." Said the nerdy boy.

"Whatever. It was a promise wasn't it." said Hikaru, a straw in his mouth.

"You still remember!" exclaimed the boy. "Why wouldn't I, I did save you from that pervert in junior high, slave." Said Hikaru, his eyes full of boredom.

"Slave?" yelled Yankumi, only to have her mouth covered by Ogata and Kazuma.

"What was that?" asked the slave. "Someone's following us, I think I know who it is." Said Hikaru, running. the boy followed behind.

* * *

"Thanks a lot! We lost them!" yelled Kengo.

"Its all that teachers fault." Said Ogata. "She's so stupid." Said Kazuma. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I think we're far enough." Said Hikaru.

"Yeah..." Wheezed Junpei, his breathing fast. Then he noticed Hikaru leaning towards the floor.

"Hey its 100 ye-" "Watch out!" screamed Junpei, seeing a shadow behind of Hikaru.

He didn't make in time as a stick was smashed to Hikaru's skull.

He fell to the floor, his head bleeding. "Hikar-" He couldn't finish, his mouth was clasped by the man Hikaru was supposed to protect him from, the Friday pervert.

* * *

"What was that?" Asked Ogata. "Did you hear it?"

"Yeah it sounded like a scream coming from over there." Said Kazuma, running towards the sound.

They saw Hikaru on the floor, unconcious with a bleeding head wound.

"What the heck happened while we were gone?" Asked Kengo. "It doesn't matter! We have to get him to the hospital!" yelled Shunsuke.

"Carry him!" yelled Ogata and Kazuma at the same time.

* * *

She woke up in someone's room.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked, rubbing the back of her head. She winced when she touched the gash that was produced by that pervert and his stick.

"That guy is dead!" She yelled, getting up.

He was changed in guy clothes but she didn't care. The door opened and Ogata came in, Kazuma behind him.

"What time is it?" She ordered, glaring at them.

"Why?" Asked Ogata, "Because I asked!" yelled Hikaru, getting angry.

"It's been 2 hours since we found you. You should still be-" She was already gone and Kazuma swore.

"How the hell did she jump out of the window?" He yelled.

* * *

"Dammit! Where the hell did that pervert go?" Yelled Hikaru, smashing his fist onto the bench.

His head was throbbing but that was the least of his worries, he had to find him after all he couldn't break his promise.

That was when he remembered that the dude owned his own cafe. He would find some answers there.

But Hikaru didn't notice the 2 figures running after him.

* * *

"Help! Why are you doing this?" yelled Junpei

"Because Junpei," He took of Junpei's glasses. "You are so cute." He answered, taking off the fake afro wig.

"Get off of me!" Yelled Junpei, as his beautiful dark brown girly eyes were shown. His face had that girly look and tears were streaming down his face.

_"If you have a chance then bite off the guys dick." said Hikaru, "Don't ever forget that. Whenever you are about to get raped, just bite off the guy's dick. Bite as much as you can off so that they can never bother you again."_

'I may not be able to bite off his dick but I can bite a finger or two off. I hope that makes you happy Hikaru!' He thought, biting the dudes finger off.

"What the f!" yelled the pervert.

That was when he heard a loud banging sound at the door.

A figure appeared.

"Dammit Junpei! Why the hell didn't you bite off his dick?" Screamed Hikaru, slamming the pervert into the wall.

He had that glare in his eyes, that maniac glare.

"H-How the h-hell did you get here?" asked the pervert, his voice stuttering.

"I asked your friends." Said Hikaru, punching the man on the skull. The guy fell to the floor only to have Hikaru kick him hard in the private.

"Ahh!" yelled the boy as Ogata and Kazuma ran into the old rundown house.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Ogata. Kazuma shrugged but they both were surprised to see Hikaru beating the crap out of the guy.

"Maybe I should repay you for whacking my head." Said Hikaru, evil dripping from every word.

"People like you shou-" He was about to slam the guys skull when Junpei screamed "Stop!"

Hikaru turned around and sighed. "Fine, lets go. Junpei, I'll walk you home."

Kazuma and Ogata just watched from afar.

"What is going on?"

* * *

The next day, Hikaru came into the classroom with a bandage wrapped around his forehead.

Kazuma started at Hikaru with interest.

When it was lunch time Hikaru was about to ditch until someone gripped her wrist.

He turned around sighing. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"Why is a girl at an all boys school?"

* * *

**Please review! I want to see if I should continue this story.  
**


	2. BBQ,ramen and a sprinkle of complex love

**Cross dressing helps transfers!**

**chapter 2-Barbecue, ramen, and a sprinkle of complex love!  
**

* * *

**Okay people I would like to say that I know this series is really weird and stuff but I just had to write a Gokusen 3 series because there were none in the Gokusen section. I hope you review.**

**I do not own Gokusen or Gatcha Gatcha. All I own is this computer, this story, the characters, Hikaru, Junpei, Yatsu, Yuna, Hiro, Kisa, and Mina. Okay? Thanks for all the support even though theres not that much. Enjoy.**

**Also this is based on Gatcha Gatcha. I love that series.**

* * *

"Why is there a girl at an all boys school?"

She stared at him, her eyes showing little surprise.

"Because, my school transfered me here after I did something to some guy at my school." Said Hikaru, combing his hair back.

"What did you do?" asked Kazama. She sighed, her head going towards the floor. Then she looked back into his eyes, combing her hair back with her free hand.

"Let's go eat some ramen." Hikaru said, shaking Kazuma's grip off.

* * *

"One Miso ramen," Said Hikaru, "The same." added Kazama.

When the girl left with the order Kazama repeated his question.

"You've met Junpei right?" asked Hikaru taking a sip of her drink as Kazama nodded.

"Let me tell you that when we were in Junior High he was picked on. I didn't know him then but I saw him get so close to being raped that I hurt the guy who did it. That guy never came to school again and I promised him I would protect him as long as he followed my orders." said Hikaru, looking out the window.

"After that I would take him home every day but now that I go here I can't do that. So I told a friend of mine to take him home after school and that I would take him home on Fridays." Said Hikaru as Kazuma nodded. 'Thats why he was there yesterday.' thought Kazama

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Fine, do you really want to know?" asked Hikaru, staring into Kazama's eyes.

Kazama nodded as the waiter gave then their ramen. They both got their chopsticks said 'itidakimasu' and started eating. After some silence, Hikaru started talking.

"In my old school, no one ever talked to me thinking I was unappraochable and Junpei was always getting me everything I need. A while back I heard he was being bullied and when I found out who it was I went crazy. I had beaten the guy up. He was hospitalized and then I was known as the twisted girl. After that no one really picked on Junpei until some time ago. That guy was lucky. I didn't hurt him as much as I should have." Hikaru snickered.

"So you were kicked out after that?" Kazama asked.

"Yeah. So don't start nosing into my past because it's nothing you or anyone at Akadou needs to worry about." answered Hikaru, getting up.

She paid the owner and left, leaving Kazama to eat.

'hmph...now that she tells me not to, I want to.'

* * *

"Hey you!" yelled Kazama, pointing at some random Mura High student.

The guy was tall and looked athletic. He had blonde spiky hair.

"What is it?" asked the guy a smile on his face.

"We were wondering if you knew this guy." Said Ogata, showing the guy a picture of Hikaru right now.

"Wow its Hikaru!" yelled the guy, showing the picture to his friends.

"Hiikaru-sama! Where?" yelled a group of girls not far from them.

"What do you guys need to know about her?" asked a girl, walking towards them.

"What was she like here?" asked Kazama. The girl stared at him in anger. "You don't need to know! Ask someone else." The girl screamed, barging off as the guys slowly dispersed.

"Why do you guys need to know about her?" asked a familiar timid voice.

They turned around to see Junpei. "Why is she at Akadou and pretending to be a guy?" Asked Kazama.

"We shouldn't talk about her around here. Let's go to the park." answered Junpei.

* * *

"She was the most popular girl at our school. No one could compare to her in beauty and looks. Everyone thought she was perfect and unapproachable. But being 'perfect' in everyone's eyes made her the most talked of and she was always alone." said Junpei. He sat down on the bench, looking down onto his bag.

"When we were in junior high school she had a little sister who had a bad heart. Her sister was in love with her and wanted her for herself. When she met Hikaru's friend she went crazy and seduced him, knowing Hikaru loved him too. After awhile Hikaru gave up because her sister and her friend had started dating. She had a fight with her sister and her little sister died after trying to make amends. I think Hikaru never forgives herself because she was the reason her sister died." Junpei finished, standing up.

He looked at his watch, "I better get going," Junpei said, getting his school bag.

He ran away from them, taking a left.

"What the hell?" muttered Kazama."I thought that it was something worse." added Ogata.

* * *

She slammed the door open to the classroom, her eyes full of rage and anger for only two people,the leaders.

They stared at her in disbelief when she slammed them against the wall behind them.

"What the hell is the matter with you guys! I fucking told you guys not to butt into my business! But look at that! You guys ask Junpei about my past! Do you really want to go to hell that badly?" screamed Hikaru. Yankumi walked in and noticed the commotion. Seeing Hikaru in such an angered state, she tried to stop her only to be shoved away by Hikaru.

"Butt out you asshole!" Hikaru yelled towards Yankumi only to be yelled at, "Stop this at once!" Hikaru turned around and glared at Yankumi. Her eyes so full of evil that Yankumi had stopped dead in her tracks.

"You, all of you! Get out of my freaking business!" she yelled, running out of the room.

Yankumi tried to stop her but she was still getting over her shock. Kazama and Ogata didn't say anything. They stared at each other and then at the broken door.

* * *

She was pissed, angered and worried.

"I hope he didn't tell them the whole thing," she muttered, looking at the lake that she seemed to have walked by. She sat down on the abandoned bench and shook her head in weariness.

She stared back into the blue water before her, her mind wandering back to her junior high times with her sister.

* * *

_"Mina! Didn't I tell you to leave the maids alone? Now I have to watch old hags clean my room," The Junior High Hikaru said, shaking her head in her right hand._

_"I don't like how you stare at those ugly bitches. You never stare at me like that," her sister said, staring at her._

_"What are you going to do next, seduce Yatsu? Wait you already did that," said Hikaru staring into her older sister's eyes. "What are you jealous?" her sister asked, smirking. _

_"Why would I? I don't have a single care about it? Were you worried that I might actually like him? Ha, you always did fall for stupid rumors," said Hikaru, walking away, only to bump into the sweaty Yatsu who was there on her sisters whim._

She snapped back into reality when she heard a splash. Knowing that it was nothing and just a duck she went back to her memories.

_She was walking around the city with a girl she had met at school. Her name was Kisa and she was like her but different. That was when Yatsu came running towards them, tired and scratched up. _

_"Hikaru! You need to help! Mina is on a rampage after she found out about you having a friend thats a girl! She might even get a-" Hikaru cut in, "another heart attack? I would bet on it, even though she had the strength to have sex with you," Yatsu stared at her with shock only to find Hikaru laughing, "I was just kidding, Yatsu. Now show the way," she said, waving goodbye to Kisa as she started to follow Yatsu._

She laughed at Yatsu's face when she said that. Remembering how his jaw dropped in surprise and how his mouth was trying to find the right words. She smiled, staring at the blue abyss before her. She heard walking and didn't care who it was. She just sat there, waiting for the footsteps to disappear.

"So this was where you were," said a voice. She turned her head to see Yatsu with her slave.

"What are you doing in this part of town?" asked Hikaru, staring back towards the water. "We came because Junpei here needs to tell you something."

"What? That he told those men that have crap for brains that I was in love with you? Yeah I already knew that, or was it that you are finally going to confess that you had sex with my little sister?" she asked, smirking at the thought.

She felt herself get picked up off the bench. She was slammed into a nearby tree and the side of the tree by her head was punched.

"Dammit Hikaru! Why the hell didn't you just tell me that you knew? I mean I was worrying about how to tell you after she-" "died? Who said she was ever-"

"Hey what are you doing?" yelled a familiar voice that she wished she would never have to hear again. She knew it was Ogata and his mates.

She closed her eyes and muttered something into Yatsu's ear, "When I say go, you run taking Junpei with you okay? If you don't then I will tell Yuna about your little secret," His eyes widened with shock as he knew damn well how she was so evil.

"Fine..." he muttered, getting ready, "Okay, ready, set, go!" she whispered. Yatsu sighed, running with Junpei on his back. Man did it feel weird for him to have a man on his back.

"Bye, Hikaru!" yelled Junpei waving towards the form on the tree.

"Damn, slave, why the heck did he yell?" she cursed, but then her scowl faded and a devious smirk appeared.

"Hey its Hikaru!" yelled Kengo, being slow as usual. She sighed, as the guys rushed towards her. "Why do you guys pop out of nowhere? I have a life you know? Wait do you guys like me or something?" she said, poking each guy in the chest.

"No, what the heck are you talking about?" asked Kengo, his face bright red like the others.

"That doesn't matter, why was that guy bothering you?" asked Ogata, "Oh, him. He's Yatsu, you know. The dude I was having an intimate relationship with?" she answered, smiling as Ogata and Kazama frowned.

"Wait so you're actually gay?" asked Ichimura, his eyes widening with the others, excluding the leaders. "I told you guys!" exclaimed the happy Satoru.

"Yeah, I'm really gay so stay away or I'll rape you," she answered, rolling her eyes as she turned around on her heel.

"I'm leaving, so go home." she added, walking away from the group of hormone crazed boys.

* * *

She walked down the streets, feeling a presence follow her.

She smiled, as she kept walking, acting as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

Hikaru walked into a store full of girl clothes, knowing full well that the person was still following her.

A girl ran out from behind the counter, she had short curly hair that was black and was shorter then Hikaru by inches.

"Hikaru! You haven't seen me in a while! I wanted tips on Yatsu since you guys are friends!" exclaimed the girl, jumping up and down like a lost puppy.

"Yeah well I can't really tell you anything, he doesn't talk to me anymore after Junior High," she answered, leaning on the counter, watching as the girl scurried around looking for something she didn't know of.

"Here it is! Here Hikaru, I almost forgot to give it to you. Happy birthday!" the girl smiled, handing her a bag full of fish cakes.

"I got you one of each flavor," She added, going back behind the counter as a girl walked in.

"Nice, thanks. I forgot it was my birthday." Hikaru said, taking out one of the packets of fishcakes.

"I'm getting off of work in 30 minutes, we can eat afterwards!" exclaimed the girl, bowing to the leaving customer after she got her reserved clothes.

"No, I'm not in the party mood anyways." she answered.

"It's your birthday so we have to celebrate! I'll get Junpei and Yatsu, we all haven't been together since you left. Oh and the student council president can come to. I haven't talked to him so long. Hiro seemed really bored after you left. You guys did make a-" her mouth was covered, as Hikaru whispered into her ear.

"He doesn't like me you thick headed idiot," She went back to her usual position as the girl blushed.

"I almost thought you were a guy for a second," she blurted out, her hand covering her chest as she breathed in slowly.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. I have-" "Hi Yuna!" said a smiling Yatsu only for it turn into a frown as he saw Hikaru.

"Well, now you can't leave since Yatsu and Junpei are here!" she exclaimed her face brightening as she smiled dreamily at Yatsu.

She heaved a long sigh, her face frowning as she noticed Hiro passing by the window.

"Oh god..." she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Yuna had brought them to a barbecue store, her face bright as she got to sit between Hiro and Yatsu. She knew very well that the smile was for Yatsu. Hiro of course ignored her, his face bright red as he thought weird thoughts. She was sitting by Hiro and Junpei was on her other side at the round table.

"Yatsu! You're so good at this," Yuna commented, watching Yatsu's finely toned arms flip the meat on the grill.

"Stop thinking about perverted stuff, " Hikaru muttered into Hiro's ear, making him blush more.

She grabbed a bunch of meat off the grill for her and Junpei since Junpei was fumbling with his wooden chopsticks.

She told him to eat and went back to eating, not noticing his happy face.

"So Hikaru, why don't you tell us wow Akadou is?" asked Yatsu, staring into her eyes as they had a staring competition. She shrugged.

"The schools full of boys that could've been an ex of Yuna's theres guys who gamble on pachinko(SP?), people who play horrible music, fat people that I feel are obese, yakuza wannabes. The juicy part is that they have leaders. 2 boys who can't even beat up a group of yakuza wannabes are their leaders, I seriously thought they were full of it. Being in an all boys school isn't that hard," she answered, stealing Hiro's meat as he went to grab some more.

"An all boys school! You're in an all boys school?" Yuna exclaimed, surprise flashing on her face like a traffic light.

Ignoring her outburst, Yatsu asked for more rice and then went back to staring at Hikaru.

"I'm not surprised that you could beat them. You're a she-devil. He said, getting meat off the grill and onto a plate.

"Yeah, whatever." she answered, getting more rice as the waitress gave them some.

"You did act like a guy when you were younger. I didn't even know you were a girl until middle school." he said, adding new meat to the grill.

"Hiro, why aren't you talking?" asked Yuna, only to make Hiro blush another 50 shades of red.

"Why don't you just tell her you like her?" Hikaru whispered into Hiro's ear, going back to her meat afterwards.

He just stared at her, a look of surprise on his face.

"You're not good at hiding it," she said aloud, capturing Yuna's attention, as Yatsu snickered.

"What are you not good at hiding, Hiro?" asked Yuna, poking his shoulder.

"Nothing," he answered, looking away from her.

She looked at the booth right by theres and noticed that there were 2 Akadou students, to be specific Ogata and Kazama.

They were listening in on their conversations and they didn't know a thing.

* * *

**Please review! I want 4 more reviews for the next chapter. Thankies for reading and I'd like to know who you want her to end up with.**

**The competition is between, Kazama, Ogata, Ichimura, Yatsu, Hiro, Junpei, Goda, Kengo, Kuraki, and Kamiya! Woot woot!**


	3. Unraveling past

**Cross dressing helps transfers!**

**chapter 3- Unraveling past**

* * *

**Okay people I would like to say that I know this series is really weird and stuff but I just had to write a Gokusen 3 series because there were none in the Gokusen section. I hope you review.**

**I do not own Gokusen or Gatcha Gatcha. All I own is this computer, this story, the characters, Hikaru, Junpei, Yatsu, Yuna, Hiro, Kisa, and Mina. Okay? Thanks for all the support even though there's not that much. Enjoy.**

**Also this is based on Gatcha Gatcha. I love that series.**

* * *

RECAP-O:"Why don't you just tell her you like her?" Hikaru whispered into Hiro's ear, going back to her meat afterwards.

He just stared at her, a look of surprise on his face.

"You're not good at hiding it," she said aloud, capturing Yuna's attention, as Yatsu snickered.

"What are you not good at hiding, Hiro?" asked Yuna, poking his shoulder.

"Nothing," he answered, looking away from her.

She looked at the booth right by theres and noticed that there were 2 Akadou students, to be specific Ogata and Kazama.

They were listening in on their conversations and they didn't know a thing.

* * *

She sighed unhappily, getting Yatsu's attention.

"What's the matter, she-devil?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

"Nothing, I just need to go get some air," she answered, getting off her chair and walking out of the restaurant.

Leaning on the wall behind her, she breathed in, letting the cold air rush down her throat.

* * *

Yatsu stared at Hikaru's vacant seat, a slight rush of worry rushing into his mind. He slightly shook his head, wondering if he was still sane.

"Yatsu-kun, the meat is getting burnt," said Junpei, forcing Yatsu back into reality. Yatsu nodded, taking the cooked meat off the grill.

"Hiro? What was Hikaru talking about?" asked the still curious Yuna, staring at Hiro directly in the eyes as though to find the truth somewhere deep inside of him.

He shook his head furiously and exclaimed, "Nothing! She meant nothing. I mean you know how she is, twisting things around." Yuna noticed the stuttering in his voice and patted his back.

"You know you can tell me things," she said, smiling. He nodded, but turned away quickly as his face turned red.

* * *

"Nothings happening!" said Kazama in a whisper. Ogata nodded, a little disappointed.

"She's been with those people for awhile. They all must be pretty close, since Junpei's there," Ogata added, sipping on his straw, tasting the sweet chopped strawberries in his smoothie. Kazama agreed, Hikaru was a girl there, happy and content.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Ogata said, staring at the group that was right across from them. Then they noticed Hikaru leave, and Ogata stood up.

"What are you doing?" asked Kazama, staring up at his friend. "I'm going out," he said, making Kazama sigh.

* * *

She heard the door chime, meaning someone came out of the small restaruant.

She was right, when she heard Ogata's voice. "Are you dating that blond dude?"

Hikaru breathed in the city air, a look of peace in her eyes. "What?-" She got closer to his face.

"-Are you jealous?" she finished, leaning back onto the wall. He felt the blood rush into his cheeks as he looked away.

"No, I just want to know, since you are in 3-D." he answered, hoping that she didn't see him blush.

It was silent after that. Ogata stared at Hikaru, wondering if she knew how he felt. He didn't even understand how he felt!

"Have you ever loved someone, Ogata?" asked Hikaru, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, "I meant just what I said." she stated, waiting patiently for his answer.

"Yeah you can say that," He answered, staring up at the sky. "Why?"

"Nothing," she said, walking away. "Tell them I decided to go home,"

"What? Wait!" he yelled, running towards her only to be stopped by Kazama.

"Come on, we should get going. It's late,"

"Fine," He said, looking away from the figure of Hikaru.

* * *

It was Monday, and Yamaguchi-sensei was being a pain.

She was pestering poor Hikaru with questions since the family meetings were that week.

"I said no one's coming," she said, playing a dating game.

"Why? Don't you have any relatives?" asked Yankumi.

Hikaru stood up from her seat and looked away from the annoying teacher.

She took her laptop as she walked away from the teacher.

The classroom silenced, the usual bickering and talking gone.

"You can wait as long as you want, no one's coming." Said Hikaru, sliding the door behind her.

Hikaru walked out of the school, out of the black gates of Akadou Academy, remembering what her grandfather had said to her the day before.

_"You're going to England," said her short grandfather. "Why?"_

_"To live with your true family. You don't belong here, you know it!"_

_She sighed, staring into her grandfather's eyes as he stood at the top of the stairs._

_"How do you know that?" she asked, already knowing what her grandfather suspected of her parents._

_"Your mother had a secret love affair," said her grandfather, a strained look in his eyes._

_"Her ex-lover gave me a letter asking to take you," he said._

_"Whatever.." she said, walking towards her room._

_She didn't care, she knew that her parents would never do that._

Hikaru laid on the grass, wondering how she was too do with herself. Should she leave? Or should she stay...

She had fallen asleep.

She dreamed of many things, terrifying, depressing, and horrible.

Hikaru dreamed of the night her parents died in a car accident. The man was drunk and was driving down the street she used to live in. Her parents were coming back from her pathetic old grandfather's only to get ran over by the drunken man's car.

She could feel something inside her get larger.....was it anger?

* * *

Ogata found Hikaru laying on the hill. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be sleeping. He sat next to her, leaning over her.

His face got closer to hers as he stared at her face. No sooner could he feel her soft but wet lips on his as he quickly stole a kiss.

She was still asleep as he got up and left. Leaving the scene of his crime. His face was red and he walked slowly, trying to make it as though nothing had happened.

Someone watched this all happen from a distance. A boy that went to the same school as them and loved her like his friend did. He had a strained look on his face as he waited for Ogata to leave.

Once Ogata was gone, he sat by the soundless girl, a forced smile on his face. He moved some strands of stray hair from her face.

"If only..... you thought of me like I do you...." he muttered before laying on his back, staring at the dimming sun.

* * *

**Please review! I want 4 more reviews for the next chapter. Thankies for reading and I'd like to know who you want her to end up with.**

**The competition is now between Kazama and Ogata of course!**


	4. Lies

**Cross Dressing Helps Transfers!**

**chapter 4- Lies**

**Okay! I'm really sorry for not updating for such a long long time. I've been really busy! Promise.**

**Now that I'm a sophomore, theres so much work, plus AP is such a thorn but hey, who doesn't love learning about European people?**

**Plus I've just had so much crap going on and that's about it. **

**Thanks for being patient with me and here's the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

RECAP-O: Ogata found Hikaru laying on the hill. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be sleeping. He sat next to her, leaning over her.

His face got closer to hers as he stared at her face. No sooner could he feel her soft but wet lips on his as he quickly stole a kiss.

She was still asleep as he got up and left. Leaving the scene of his crime. His face was red and he walked slowly, trying to make it as though nothing had happened.

Someone watched this all happen from a distance. A boy that went to the same school as them and loved her like his friend did. He had a strained look on his face as he waited for Ogata to leave.

Once Ogata was gone, he sat by the soundless girl, a forced smile on his face. He moved some strands of stray hair from her face.

"If only..... you thought of me like I do you...." he muttered before laying on his back, staring at the dimming sun.

* * *

Hikaru sat in her seat, by the corner of the classroom in the back.

Yamaguchi stood before her desk, yapping about the parent conference and how she was required to go.

"Look here teach, I'm not going to go to some stupid meeting that's trying to figure out my future. Teachers are stupid, and so are adults in general….Unless their girls like Sakura-sensei!"

Hikaru made Sakura-sensei's figure in the air with her hands and meowed. The class roared in whistles and whoots to her retort.

"If you looked like her, maybe I'd be fine with coming." Hikaru added, before getting up and walking out of the classroom.

Kazama watched her leave as did Ogata.

Once she was gone, the classroom was silent. The guys began to whisper to one another and Kazama only sighed.

What were they, a bunch of girls?

"Did you guys hear about it?" asked one of the guys.

"About what?" asked another.

"Hikaru..." whispered the first guy.

"What about him?" Kazama asked, overhearing the conversation.

They looked up at him before the first guy answered.

"Seems he's actually a girl" the guy replied, accidentally saying it too loud.

"What!" the students exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's true. Oshitari saw her in a dress not long ago!"

"She was so freaking hot!" exclaimed Oshitari, drooling at the thought.

"She's a freak dude! I mean she's trying to act like a man." exclaimed another guy.

Ogata stood up, "Oshitari aren't you blind? I remember that one time when you walked into the girl's bathroom at the arcade." Kazama stood up too.

"Let's go." Ogata said and his group began to leave.

All the guys began to pick on Oshitari but that was once again turned into silent whispers between the class.

"Oh didja hear about her family?" exclaimed another dude, everyone getting over the idea of Hikaru being a female.

Kazama and Ogata stopped; both turning around to hear.

"That her grandfather owns Reishi Corporation."

"Oi I heard about that too!"

"Yeah yeah," exclaimed another student.

Honjo laughed, "Hikaru's grandpa owning Reishi? Yeah right…"

* * *

Hikaru sat by the lake, the shade of the tree covering her.

"Stupid…" She muttered silently, resting her head in her palm.

"My parents would never do such a thing…" Hikaru added silently, shaking her head.

Kazama was walking by the lake when he saw someone familiar.

"Why does she look so familiar…?" murmured Kazama.

It took him awhile before he noticed it was Hikaru.

But that wasn't the only reason she seemed familiar.

He knew her from somewhere. He was sure of it.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, looking up at him.

He looked away, "There's nothing to look at." He replied.

She laughed, "Very funny…"

Hikaru punched him lightly in the shoulder as he sat by her.

He noticed that her eyes were kind of red.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking away.

Hikaru laughed, "Nothing… Just stuff…" she replied.

Kazama nodded limply as silence befell them.

"Your grandfather... Is he really the-" "Owner of Reishi Corps? Yeah…" she cut in.

He looked at her, her eyes boring into his.

"Is that a problem?" she asked.

He said nothing, shaking his head. She stood up.

"Where you going?" he asked, as she began to walk away.

She stopped, turning towards him. "If you want to know, just follow…" She replied calmly.

Ren got up, following her as she began to leave.

* * *

"What the…" Kazama murmured, staring at the huge mansion that stood before them.

"It's my house…" She replied, typing in the password. The gates slowly opened and Kazama followed her in.

The front yard was huge, the grass lush and green.

The mansion itself was two stories and had high windows.

The front doors were opened because of the hot weather and an old lady stood in the front porch sweeping the steps.

The lady looked up and smiled.

"Hikaru-sama! I'll go get the tea ready." The old lady said before rushing inside with the broom.

Hikaru sighed, "Stupid grannies…" she murmured, before walking in.

Kazama followed her. His jaw was agape as he walked in.

The floor was black and white tiles; the stairs before them were two stairs merging into one as it came down.

There were huge archways on both sides of them that went into two different halls.

She began to walk up the stairs, her hands in her pockets.

They finally got to her room and once they did she plopped onto her bed.

"The old granny is getting the tea so look around or whatever…" she murmured, her eyes closing.

He nodded, before sitting on the couch by the plasma screen TV.

"Hikaru-sama, I brought tea and some snacks…" said a voice from the door.

It was the old lady that Kazama had been greeted by.

She eyed him before leaving quickly because of Hikaru's one eyed glare. Her other eye was still closed and soon the one open followed.

Kazama took a cracker and bit it, uncomfortable with the silence.

"Why doesn't your grandpa want to come to the school meeting?" asked Kazama, a curious look on his face.

She shrugged, "No reason…"

* * *

Yatsu ran towards the Kame manor, a boy following behind him.

He had blond hair and looked like the exact male image of Hikaru except he was slightly taller.

The boy was scrawny and was having a hard time keeping to Yatsu's pace.

Yatsu was freaked out, confused, and slightly scared.

He noticed the resemblance of she-devil and the boy next to him.

His name was Luke Rithers and looking for his sister.

Why didn't Hikaru ever tell him that she also had a brother?

* * *

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru's eyes snapped open and she sat up to see Yatsu, slightly freaked, at the door of her bedroom.

Kazama had also woken up on the couch from the disturbance and was about to retort but Hikaru beat him to it.

"What the hell do you want?" she yelled, before laying back down.

"We have a problem." He said, calming. His face was now serious and that was when she noticed the boy behind him.

It scared her on how alike they looked but that didn't change the anger on the outside.

"You wanted to show me your new boyfriend?" she retorted, before closing her eyes.

Yatsu sighed, "He claims to be your brother." He replied.

He got an immediate reaction; she stood up and growled at him.

"What type of game are you playing, Yatsu? You know I only had a sister, and that sister died five years ago."

Yatsu shook at the memory of his lover but he glared back into Hikaru's eyes.

"I'm not lying! I know you see the resemblance and don't lie to me saying that you believe what bullshit your grandfather tells you!"

Hikaru's eyes narrowed even more as she stood her eyes still on Yatsu.

"Mom didn't cheat pa and I know this better than anyone, Yatsu. You can say whatever you want about the rotting piece of flesh but not my parents. They would never and I repeat, never cheat on each other. If you don't believe me, than why don't you say that in front of their graves and see what type of crap happens to you!"

Hikaru had grabbed the coffee table and threw it to her wall, making a hole. There was the sound of china breaking as the table hit the wall, it resounded throughout the room.

Yatsu shook in fear; she overreacted but never this much.

The boy behind him grabbed his shirt, his fingers shaking.

"I want you to take that kid and leave this room now-"

"You can't be-" Her eyes stopped him, they were full of rage and pent up irritation that he stopped himself.

"Don't make me repeat what I said because it won't come free," Kazama only stared at her in shock.

He had never seen her, this angry, not even when the dweeb had been kidnapped.

Yatsu only sighed before leaving, the boy following.

Once they were gone and their footsteps also Hikaru fell atop her bed, one arm over her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked as he came closer.

He finally had the courage to sit near her shaking body. Why had she been so angry? He wanted to ask but knew it wasn't the time.

"That kid isn't my brother… I don't have a brother…" Hikaru's head throbbed with a migraine as she tried to put all the pieces together.

Why was grandpa doing this, bringing some European kid and saying that the kid was her brother?

Did he really want to get rid of her that badly?

Was he truly that scared of her?

His own granddaughter…

* * *

**Read and Review Please! I'll put the next chapter up ASAP.**

**This is for Bao-yen! One of my closest friends who's birthday was on Saturday.**

**Happy Birthday Bao-yen!**


End file.
